


Bound Down in a Whirl

by karaokegal



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter faces the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Down in a Whirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [cookielaura](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/) in the [Music Is My Boyfriend Meme](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1518068.html).
> 
> Song: [The Girl I Knew Somewhere-The Monkees](http://www.sendspace.com/file/bissgm)  
> Prompt: Peter & Neal or Peter/Neal, control. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Written without seeing any of the new season of White Collar.

Things are different now.

Peter had always believed in Neal’s ability to change. Everything he’d done, every risk he’d taken for Neal was based on that belief. He’d come so close to losing everything; throwing away his career and his marriage, the best of himself. All for an illusion.

The truth is bitter. He was played. Used. Seduced.

He fell for the words because they made him feel good and every single one was a lie. Neal can still flash his smile and run his games, but Peter knows he’ll never really trust him again.

Kramer was right about everything.


End file.
